


Ho Ho Ho, Who Wouldn't Go?

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, cough cough the title's from up on the rooftop but i cant fit enough lyrics to make it obvious lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was hanging christmas lights on the roof and now I'm stuck" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho Ho Ho, Who Wouldn't Go?

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request

“You’re kidding, right?” Braeden asks, crossing her arms. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Derek says, folding his arms to match hers.

“You think I can’t handle myself out there?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But you’re implying it, aren’t you?”

He opens his mouth to respond, but she holds up a finger, effectively cutting him off.

“I think I can take care of myself,” she insists. “I’m not a child.”

“Brae, no one’s calling you a child, and I know you’re good with a gun and that sort of thing, but I’m just saying, this could be dangerous.”

“Derek,” she says, rolling her eyes. “They’re goddamn  _Christmas lights_.”

“What if you fall off the roof?”

“What if I push you off it?”

“Please?” he asks, and she swears he must be taking lessons from the McCall kid, because those eyes are pretty endearing.

“Fine,” she agrees. “I’m gonna go bake some cookies. I’ll try not to fall into the oven while I’m at it.”

Derek looks stupidly appreciative. Dork.  

“You’re turning me soft, Hale,” she calls as she heads back inside.

She doesn’t have to look to know he’s smiling.

——-

After around an hour, the divine smell of gingerbread begins wafting up to the roof. Derek checks that all the lights are nice and straight before deeming it a job well done and heading back to the ladder.

Except the ladder isn’t there.

Instead, it’s lying on the ground, three stories below.

He stares at it in annoyance for a second before deciding he’s just going to have to jump. He starts a partial transformation and crouches to a better position. Thing is, he doesn’t feel his eyes flash, or any change at all.

Okay, so, jumping off a roof when you powers aren’t working? Probably not a great plan.

He brings a hand to eye level and flicks his fingers, but no claws come out. What the hell?  

He’d been feeling weird all day, but it’s not like his wolf decides to hibernate every time he gets a stomach ache. Normally he’d just call Braeden and ask her to bring him the ladder, but she would want to know why he can’t just get down himself, and no way is he going to seem all helpless after insisting he had to be the one to do this in the first place so she wouldn’t get hurt.

This may be a bit more than he bargained for.

——

“Derek?” Braeden calls, walking back outside. She steps far away enough from the house that she can see him on the roof. “You done yet?”

“Soon,” he calls back.

“It looks good to me. You’ve been up there forever, why don’t you come down and frost some cookies with me?”

“Soon.”

“That all you can say?” she teases.

“I’m coming,” he assures her. “I just need a minute.”

“For what?”

He’s silent for a moment before saying, “My ladder fell.”

“Smooth,” she says, smirking up at him. “Why don’t you just jump down? Or climb or whatever?”

He’s silent even longer this time.

“Der?”

He grumbles something incoherent from the distance.

“One more time?”

He blows out a deep breath. “I said I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? Just jump.”

“I mean I  _can’t_. You know when we passed all that mistletoe this morning when we were looking for Christmas trees? I think it’s affecting my system.”

“You mean you’re stuck up there?”

“I’m not stuck; there’s a ladder right there. I just need you to pass me it.”

“You mean you’re  _stuck_  up there,” she repeats, face breaking out in a huge grin.

“ _No_.”

“So I can just… leave then?” she asks, starting to walk away.

“Braeden!”

“You sound pretty stuck to me,” she laughs.

“Can I please just have the ladder?”

“Admit I could’ve done this myself.”

“Are you serious?”

“You bet your ass I’m serious.”

“Fine,” he mutters. “You could’ve done this yourself.”

“ _Without_  getting stuck.”

“Without getting stuck,” he adds.

——

When he’s back on the ground, Braeden stands on her toes to peck him on the cheek.

“Next year I’m hanging the lights,” she declares.

“Fine,” he agrees, rolling his eyes.

“And you.  _You’re_  baking the Christmas cookies.”

He laughs, bending down to kiss her.

Maybe it’s not a traditional Christmas kiss, but hey. He’s had enough mistletoe for one day anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> I'm taking holiday au requests on tumblr at mistletoemccall, feel free to drop by;)


End file.
